Happiness Therapy
by Cold Music
Summary: "Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici. Honnêtement. Je veux dire, je suis pas fou. Pas du tout. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire pour entrer ici ?". Roxas et Axel sont dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Ce qui est donc assez joyeux ! Akuroku


Voila une petite fic encore :3 Je n'ai pas encore décidé combien cette fic aurait de chapitres...

J'avais vraiment pas d'idées pour le titre, quelle horreur x)

J'espère que vous aimerez, review ?:D

**Bienvenue chez les fous**

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici. Honnêtement. Je veux dire, je suis pas fou. Pas du tout. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire pour entrer ici ?

Ah oui. Je crois que ma main avait, accidentellement, tenu une lame dans sa main et, toujours accidentellement, coupé mon poignet. Accidentellement, toujours. Je ne me souvenais même pas pourquoi j'avais voulu faire ça. Boh. J'avais beau regardé mon poignet, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. Enfin, maintenant, y'avait juste un bandage. La première chose que je m'étais dite, c'était « ben merde, y'a plein de sang ». Tu as toujours été TELLEMENT malin Roxas. Tout le monde n'avait pas ma chance.

Enfin bref, on m'avait fourgé ici, soit-disant parce que j'étais bipolaire. Ben tiens, la bonne blague. Je n'étais pas bipolaire. Non. J'avais juste des difficultés à définir mon avis. Depuis quand c'était mal ? On va dire que j'étais en perpétuelle réflexion quand à savoir comment réagir si j'essaye deux façons différentes, je serais sur de ne pas me tromper, nan ? Ben voila, je suis tellement malin. Tout le monde n'a pas ma chance. J'étais gentil j'acceptais parfois d'adresser la parole à un de mes compatriotes humains, histoire de sauver la race humaine. Dieu, que j'étais bon. Et voila qu'on me foutait ici, dans ce trou. Un trou blanc. Trop de blanc. Ça me donne mal à la tête. Trop de blanc tue le blanc. Le blanc, c'est censé être réconfortant ? Nan. Nan. Nan. Si un crane explose, sur du noir, ca se verrait pas trop. Mais sur du blanc ? Impossible à ravoir. Essaye toujours. Enfin, quoique j'ai jamais pété un crane sur un mur blanc. Rectification : Je n'ai jamais pété un crane. Trop de sang, je ne le ferais pas. Puis nettoyer après... Trop de travail. Rien que d'y penser...

Je soupirais. Je devais aller manger, dans peut-être cinq minutes. Enfin, je n'avais pas d'horloges, Dieu sait ce que je pourrais faire avec. Me tailler les veines avec un aiguille et avec l'autre, m'amuser tout seul ? Seigneur, c'est en mettant pas quelque chose que tu donnes des idées. Quelle bande d'idiots. Et ca se dit intelligent. Et ca a fait des études. On voit que c'est pas eux qui sont à l'intérieur. Je soupirais de nouveau, et on vint m'ouvrir.

« Allez le nouveau, on va manger ? ».

« Tu me laisses le choix ? » crachais-je. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Non ».

« Ben alors ». Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je sortis et suivais les autres 'fous'.

« T'es nouveau ? » me demanda une voix. Je me retournais et vis de grands cheveux rouges. Rouge.

« Ouais ». Je continuais à marcher et il me suivit. Seigneur.

« Moi pas ».

« Tu m'étonnes ». Il sembla surpris. Parce que en plus, je devais être sympa ? Bitch please, je suis Roxas.

Nous allâmes chercher à manger et j'allais m'asseoir. Il me suivit. Encore.

« Alors t'es ici pour quoi ? ». Je soupirais. Autant lui répondre l'ignorer alors qu'il était en face de moi n'était peut-être pas ma solution numéro 1.

« Bipolaire » marmonnais-je.

« Aaaah. Donc t'as des personnalités multiples ? ». Je me retins de cracher. Quel idiot. Rien à voir j'étais pas un taré moi. Non mais.

« Nan. Bi-polaire. C'est à dire que mon humeur change vite ».

« Aaah. Donc les personnalités multiples, c'est des pluri-polaires ? ». Je voulus me taper la tête sur la table, plusieurs fois, fort, mais me rappelait que j'avais de la nourriture juste devant moi. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça nourriture. Pourquoi les murs n'étaient pas peints en noir, encore ?

« Si tu veux ». Il m'adressa un petit sourire heureux. Heureux seront les simples d'esprit. « Et toi ? ». Ça m'arracha presque la gorge.

« Pyromane ». Je lui jetais un petit regard neutre. « J'aime bruler des trucs ».

« Merci, je sais ce que ca veut dire ». Il me prenait pour un imbécile ?

« Tu aurais pu ne pas le savoir ».

« Bipolaire ne veut pas dire idiot ».

« Il y a des bipolaires idiots ». Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que cette discussion allait tourner en rond ? Et pourquoi mon envie de m'ouvrir les veines revenaient en voyant cette masse d'imbéciles ?

Il y eut un petit silence, parfois il me regardait, comme s'il m'observait. Ça m'énervait. Vraiment.

« Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? » lui demandais-je, tapant ma fourchette sur le plateau. Elle émit un bruit génial, je l'avait cassé. Super. Pourquoi avais-je espéré des couverts un minimum solide quand on avait des serviettes en papier ? Je vis, du coin de l'œil, un homme en noir s'approcher un peu plus de moi. Que voulait-il que je fasse avec cette fourchette pourrie ? Écorcher l'attardé à coté de moi ?

« Pourquoi, ta personnalité violente va remonter ? ». Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Déjà, techniquement, c'est faux. Pas ma 'personnalité', mais mon 'coté'. S'il te plait, c'est pas pareil. Je me parle pas à moi-même, on est pas plusieurs. Ensuite, oui, c'est énervant. Ça t'énerverait pas que quelqu'un te regarde, tout le temps ? ». Il sembla réfléchir.

« Je te regarde pas tout le temps. Y'a Xavier qui te mate depuis que t'es arrivé, et tu l'as pas encore vu ». Il me fit un signe de la main pour montrer ce fameux Xavier, qui baissa effectivement les yeux quand je le regardais. Génial. « T'inquiètes, t'es à son gout mais il fera rien ».

« Tellement rassurant » raillais-je. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je foutais dans ce trou à fous ?

« On prends l'habitude, avec le temps ». Nan, je crois pas.

Nous finîmes de manger tranquillement, nous eûmes le droit de rester encore un peu pour nous 'promener'. Nan mais la blague. Ils m'ont prit pour leur chien là ? Je restais assis, un sourire inversé sur mon visage, les bras croisés. Un des infirmiers vint me voir.

« Ca va pas ? ». Je lui jetais un lourd regard, qui sembla ne pas l'impressionner.

« C'est cet endroit qui ne va pas ». Il eut un petit sourire. Il avait des cheveux en pointes. Je les montrais du doigt. « Vous auriez votre place ici ». Il esquissa un air blessé.

« Et toi, tes cheveux tiennent par le saint esprit ? ». Je soupirais.

« Sérieusement ? C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? ».

« Allons, mon but n'est pas de me disputer avec toi ».

« Rien que votre vue est énervante. La suite est logique ».Je voyais qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire. Ça m'énervait. En quoi étais-je amusant ?

« Tu fais la forte tête ? ». Une blonde, avec un coiffure de merde, arriva. Quelque chose était dysfonctionnel dans son regard.

« Sérieusement, vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour avoir des coiffes absolument ignobles ? ». Je vis la nouvelle arrivée avoir un mauvais sourire.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ».

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'étrangler avec les draps de mon lit ? M'égorger avec une fourchette en plastique ? Éclater mon crane sur les barreaux de mon lit ? ». Les deux eurent un instant de surprise. Quelle imagination j'aurais du écrire un bouquin. J'aurais fait fortune. 'Comment tuer quelqu'un de 500 manières différentes'.

« Ow Roxas, si on rentrait ? ». Axel me secoua tandis que je faisais un concours de regard avec la blonde. Je l'aimais pas. Mais vraiment. Je le suivis jusqu'au couloir des chambres. « Lui cherche pas des crosses ! ».

« J'laime pas » marmonnais-je. Je détestais faire le faux-cu. Je pensais un truc ? J'allais le dire, c'était plus fort que moi. Ça me semblait logique.

« Personne l'aime. Mais si tu la cherches, t'inquiètes, elle réussira à te pourrir la vie ». Il soupira. « Puis elle a son mot à dire si tu veux sortir ».

« Je peux sortir quand je veux ». Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda. Je levais le bras gauche. « J'ai accepté de venir ici. Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, je me suis fait mettre dehors. Je suis un danger que pour moi-même. Même si, je suis, apparemment, « socialement inadapté » ».

« Comme c'est étonnant ». Il eut un grand sourire. Je décidais de me venger.

Comme par hasard, mon pied vint se poser devant le sien et, malheureusement bien sur, il trébucha et s'étala par terre. Comme une merde. Je retins un rire, qui grandissait pourtant dans ma gorge. Il me jeta un regard noir, du sol.

« T'étais déjà handicapé mental, te voila handicapé tout court ».

Et j'allais vers ma chambre.


End file.
